Champion
by Changeling10
Summary: His adventures in Kalos may be over, but a new opportunity has come knocking at Ash Ketchum's door. Does he have what it takes to be the Champion the Orange Islands need? Or will the mounting challenges prove too much? [Amourshipping]


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Pokémon**_ **. That honor belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokémon Company.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **CHAMPION**

 **ARC ONE**

 **CHAPTER ONE: A DECISION MADE**

 **OoOoOoO**

The ocean rumbled, sang its powerful and eternal melody, starlight dancing amongst the crashing, pale waves. The full moon floated on a balmy breeze, even as wisps of cloud brushed thin fingers across its silver face. The aroma of fruit and flowers and salt mingled as one, crafting a heady scent which was uniquely Clementine Island's own.

Drake drew in a breath of it all, held it in his tight lungs, and then released it in a slow, steady exhale. An involuntary shiver passed over him.

"Broaw?" His closest and dearest companion gazed down at him. The creature's eyes softened, the coconut in her hands forgotten. "Drago go?"

He smiled. Such a worrywart…

"I'm okay, Dragonite," he said quietly. "Really, I am," he added, when she snorted. He reached forward and stroked the weathered scales of her cheek. The Dragon-type crooned, her nose nuzzling his palm. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"Go?" she said.

"No. I haven't changed my mind. I'm still going through with it. But I _am_ wondering if he will be as supportive as you, old friend."

Dragonite stared at him, long and hard, her gaze stern, and Drake could not help but laugh at the silent admonition.

"Okay, okay!" he said, grinning, holding up his hands. "You're right, you're right. He probably will stand by me. The kid always has."

She nodded. "Drago!"

"I guess… What I meant to say, is… Support me or not, this will probably take him by surprise." He rubbed at his mussed hair, combed and styled by the ocean winds. "I don't think he ever would have ever expected me to just… Well, you know."

Dragonite gently nudged him. She said nothing but expressed everything.

"Exactly," he said. "It's hard, but it's the right thing to do." Drake stared out at the ocean, its majesty going on forever into newer and grander beginnings. "And I have the utmost faith in our choice, Dragonite."

"Broaw go!" said Dragonite. She pointed her paws to the diamond-studded sky. "Drago!"

Drake smiled. "Brighter than even those stars, huh? I think so, too." He gripped the Champion's Pendent, the medal tarnished and dented with age, in his hand. Its inner fire burned into him. "Yeah, definitely," he said quietly. "He'll do the Orange Islands more than proud."

 _Now if only he will accept the position…_

 _By the Great Guardian, I pray he accepts._

Dragonite stirred beside him.

Mere moments later, an exuberant "Godrago!" echoed across the waters. The sound was still ringing in the air when a dark, winged shape passed over the roof of the Champion's Estate. It landed a few feet away, strangely graceful despite its great girth, and another figure slipped from its back.

"About time you got here," said Drake, smirking.

"You're lucky I'm here at all," said the newcomer. A cape hung from his shoulders and fluttered in the salty breeze. His hair, so light a red it might have been pink, almost glowed in the moonlight. "Most of us have _real_ jobs, you know."

It was a barb without any thorns, an old jest between the two of them. Drake responded in kind.

"You don't have the right to complain, _baby brother_. You're the one who insists he be a dual-Regional Champion _and_ a member of the G-Men, not me."

"What can I say?" The younger man shrugged. "I'm an industrious fellow."

"Or an insane workaholic."

"Yeah. That too."

They silently stared at one another for a few moments more before they could no longer help themselves. The brothers burst into laughter and promptly dragged each other into a tight hug. They thumped backs and chortled into shoulders, jabs and teasing slights thrown to the wayside.

Their Dragonite grumbled and rolled their eyes at the display— _Silly humans_ —before fondly bumping snouts.

Drake at last pulled out of the hug. "Did you two have a good flight, Lance?" he said.

"Yes, we did. It was smooth sailing all the way, wasn't it, Dragonite?" said Lance. The Champion's Dragon-type, slightly larger than Drake's Partner, bobbed his head. "But I can't say I'm surprised. Worldwide crises and Legendary temper tantrums aside, the Orange Islands have always had beautiful weather."

"We might just have a storm brewing, though."

"Huh?" Lance's eyes narrowed. "A natural storm?" he said. "Or are we speaking in metaphor?"

Drake spared a dry smile. "Perhaps a bit of both. It all depends on how you and everyone else take the news."

"Let me guess," said Lance, crossing his arms. "This news is the reason why you called me out here in the middle of the night."

"I called you this morning. It's not my fault you two decided to apparently take the scenic route."

Lance's Dragonite snickered, and Lance had the grace to at least look somewhat sheepish. "So we made a few pit-stops on the way," he said with a smile. "It's a long way to Clementine Island from the Indigo Plateau, you know."

"I know. I _have_ been there."

"And much as I hate to admit it… No offense, pal," he said, patting his beloved Partner on the shoulder. "Drake, your beauty has always been the faster flier."

One Dragonite huffed—"Broaw, broaw…"—while the other proudly held up her chin.

"Do you mind if we get that in writing?" said Drake in a voice far too innocent to be genuine. "For posterity's sake?"

"Ha ha ha. You're a comedian. Now tell me what's going on."

Drake sighed, drew in another heavy breath. The pendant bit into his palm, and the sea's song echoed across the bay. "It has to do with the Orange League."

Lance's brow furrowed. "The Orange League, huh?" he said. "And this couldn't wait until the Pokémon League Summit next week? You know, the important meeting where such matters are _usually_ discussed?"

"I am going to announce this at the Summit, too. But…" He looked his best friend in the eye. "This is a personal decision, too, Lance. And I wanted you to hear it from me—as your brother—first and foremost, before I inform the League as a Regional Champion."

Lance's expression flitted from one emotion to another. Confusion, apprehension, concern, then round and back again. He did not bother hiding his unease. He finally nodded. "Okay," he said. "What is it, Drake?"

"Mm." He drummed his fingers against trousers. "Let's go sit down," said Drake.

Lance opened his mouth to protest but seemed to think better of it. He only nodded and followed Drake to the wrap around deck of the Champion's Estate.

Their Dragonite remained at the beach. As close as they were to their Trainers, the Pokémon knew this was a private conversation. More than simply knowing, they understood.

Several chairs and benches and even a hammock had been set up on the deck, facing the western horizon. Drake flopped into a glider and kicked back, ankles crossed. He swung easily back and forth. Lance was not nearly as relaxed. Shoulders tense, rim-rod straight, he sat at the very edge of his creaky chair.

Drake smiled at him and reached towards a nearby cooler. "Want a drink?"

The younger brother scowled. "No thanks."

"Really? I have that Safari Zone Juice you like."

"No thanks."

"It has the Girafirig on it and everything."

"No! _I don't want a drink!_ I want you to tell me what's wrong!"

Drake opened a can of soda and hurriedly gulped down the fizz. "Nothing's wrong," he said, smacking his lips.

"Then why are you stalling?" demanded Lance.

"I'm not…" He grumbled and rubbed the cool can against his forehead. "Look. I'm not trying to beat around the bush, honest. I'm trying to get you to calm down, to relax."

"You're doing a wonderful job."

"I'm retiring, Lance."

The blunt statement jolted Lance backwards in his seat. Drake had not thought it possible, but his little brother stiffened even more. The color fled from his face.

"What," he said.

It was not a question.

Drake responded anyway. "You heard me. I'm retiring. I'm giving up my title."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No!" Lance abruptly stood, so swiftly he knocked his chair over. It clattered to the deck. "You can't just stop being a Champion, Drake!" he snarled.

"I can," said Drake. "And I will." He gestured at the fallen chair. "Will you pick that up, please? It was a gift from Drasna, you know."

Lance blazed. The sea wind chose at just that moment to rise up, making his cape billow, furl and unfurl. The effect added to his thunderous aura. "Is this a joke to you?" he said. His voice was deadly quiet, a Dragon-type close to raging.

Drake did not so much as flinch. He merely returned his brother's heated stare.

"The Orange League, the Orange Crew, and the Orange Archipelago are as much a part of me as my breath, Lance," he said evenly. "I would never make light when it comes to any of them."

"Then… Then _why_? Why are you just _quitting_?"

Drake shrugged and took another draw of soda. "It's time."

"Time?! How can it possibly be time?! You're in your prime, Drake! You're a strong Trainer! One of the strongest in the world!"

His heart warmed at the unasked-for compliment, but he still chuckled. "Thanks, Lance," he said, "but we both know I'm not nearly as talented as all that."

"Shut-up, Drake. You've been Champion for over a decade, and you've only lost _once_."

"Isn't that the way it is with most Champions, though?" he said with a smile. "You lose and then you're out?"

Lance growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, yes. But the Orange League Champion is _not_ most Champions. It's too… Well. You know!" He huffed and finally bent down to pick up the chair. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Yes. I have."

"I want something more than just you stupidly thinking you're all washed up."

"Okay. I want a vacation, and the Alola Region is calling my name. Is that better?"

"Drake, seriously, stop being so… so… This doesn't make any sense, and—!" He cut off without warning. Darkness clouded his face. His fingers gripped the back of the chair, so tightly his knuckles became bone white. "It's _him_ , isn't it?" he spat.

Drake chuckled. "Gonna have to be more specific, Lance."

"You know very well who I am talking about. He's said or done something to you, him and his little League pals… They have been making light of the Orange Crew again, haven't they?"

He bristled without meaning to and prayed Lance had not noticed. It would only divert the conversation in a direction it did not need to go. Worse, it would completely shroud the true reasons for his retirement—and quite possibly irreparably damage one young man's ascension in the process.

"Since when have I _ever_ cared what they think?" he said as breezily as he could.

A brief smile peppered Lance's face before he frowned once more. "Never. And I've always admired you for your restraint. But I swear, if they are—"

Drake held up his free hand. "Lance. Calm down. I promise. I am not running from them."

"I didn't say you were," muttered Lance, glancing sidelong.

"I am not running from them," he repeated, tone firm. "I am not running from anyone. The Vice President, his toadies, the other Regional Champions… They have absolutely _nothing_ to do with why I am retiring."

"Then why?"

"Okay. I'm handing down my title because… Well…" He sighed. "It's the right thing to do, Lance. It's time. Long past time, really."

Lance sat down. "You don't sound so sure."

"Never said it was an easy decision. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna miss it. This place, these people… They mean a lot to me. They always will." Steel entered his voice. "But Champions aren't meant to rule forever, Lance."

"No. I suppose not. I don't pretend I'll be Champion all my life, either." His fists clenched. "Still…"

Drake clapped the younger man on a slumped shoulder. "I'm sorry, little brother," he said. "I know I've thrown a lot at you in the past few minutes."

"You think?" said Lance. A whisper of a smirk was on his lips.

"But you know me. This was no spur of the moment decision. My Pokémon and I have been talking it over for several weeks now. And we're all in agreement. It's time for us to move on, and bring some new blood into the Orange Islands." His eyes gleamed, and Drake grinned like a fool. "Get this Region's heart pumping again, you know?"

Understanding passed over Lance's face, but while he nodded he still mumbled, "You were always the heart of the Orange League in my eyes, Bro."

"Thanks. I have always tried to be," said Drake gently. "But times have changed, Lance. I don't believe I am the Champion the Orange Archipelago needs anymore."

"Drake…"

"But that's okay. It is. My team and I had a great run. We have no regrets whatsoever. Our last duty to the Orange Islands will be to name a new Leader and help him get his bearings, so the Orange Islands can have the Champion they deserve.

"And you want to know the truth?" he added with a smile. "I'm looking forward to seeing that future. Man, Lance… It's even brighter than you know."

"Hm. If you say so," said Lance dubiously, still glowering.

Drake burst into laughter. "Well, hey, look at it this way. Once I'm retired, no strings attached, we'll get to hang out more often!"

"Oh, _Arceus_ , anything but that!" groaned Lance, nearly choking on his own mirth. He swiped at his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "At least tell me you have someone halfway decent in mind as your successor," he said, all business once more. "It's going to take a true talent to fill in your shoes."

"Well…" Drake thought of the most recent picture he had seen of his hoped-for heir, and smirked. "I highly doubt this shrimp will ever be able to fit in my boots. But I think you'll agree he's perfect for the job. You've seen him in action, after all."

"Wait a minute. I know him?"

"Oh yeah. You definitely know him." His grin broadened. "So do the other Champions, and at least six regions' worth of Gym Leaders and Elite Four members. Oh, and several Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, too, for that matter."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am. Kid can't go anywhere without leaving his mark. And I don't think it's just bad luck, either. Right place, right time, always helping folks out, that's my boy."

Drake watched as the answer struck Lance like a Thunderbolt—appropriately enough, he thought with amusement. The younger man's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean…?"

"Right in one, little brother. My first and only choice is the Pride of Pallet Town."

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Author's Note**

 **Obviously they are talking about Alain.**

 **No, seriously. It's Ash.**

 **I left this Author's Note until the very end, since I did not wish to bog you down with information before you had even reached the story proper. There is nothing like an overly long A/N at the beginning of a chapter to turn away a potential reader.**

 **My name is Changeling10. I am no newcomer when it comes to . But while I have been a Pokémon fan since it premiered in the United States way back in the late 90s, and have been reading Pokémon stories off and on since 2003, I am new as an author to this section.**

 **I blame Pokémon XY and XY &Z. **

**The Black and White series, as well as that stupid loss to Tobias in the semi-finals of the Sinnoh League in an otherwise great Diamond/Pearl era, drove me away from the anime for a while. My focus became solely on the games.**

 **But then I heard about a certain something called Amourshipping. My interest was piqued, and I decided to give XY and XY &Z a chance…**

 **The rest, as they say, is history. The Kalos seasons—and that aforementioned adorable pairing between Ash and Serena—revived my interest in the anime, which in turn led to this story.**

 **In a nutshell,** _ **Champion**_ **is a tale about Ash Ketchum becoming the Champion of the Orange League, and the adventures which follow. But what else can you expect to see?**

 _ **Champion**_ **takes place shortly after the conclusion of XY &Z. From this point onward, it becomes an AU to the anime universe. Mimey does not win tickets for a vacation to the Alola Region for the Ketchum family, so the current Sun and Moon anime is not canon with this story. **

**However, I do have a Sun/Moon arc planned for this story. It is inspired by the games for the most part, but there may be some anime-cues as well. It all depends on what feels right for** _ **Champion**_ **.**

 **You may also expect quite a lot of nods to the Original Series—i.e. the Indigo League, Adventures in the Orange Islands, the Johto Journeys, Johto League Champions, and Master Quest. And as** _ **Champion**_ **directly follows the events of XY &Z, the sixth generation will feature a great deal as well.**

 **Never fear, though, fans of Hoenn, Battle Frontier, and Sinnoh. They will not be forgotten. I also consider the films to be canon with this universe, so please do not be surprised if those events are mentioned or referenced.**

 **This fan fic will have Amourshipping. But while it is a focus, it is not the sole focus. Ash's struggles in his new role as a Champion will be addressed, among other issues he will have to deal with. His relationship with his Pokémon—Pikachu especially—will also be a driving theme. Serena and Pikachu will have character arcs of their own, too.**

 _ **Champion**_ **will have a wide-ranging genre. At least that is my hope.**

 **This chapter in particular is just to test the waters, so to speak, to see if anyone is interested. It is also setting up quite a few plot points for the future, not just that Drake plans to retire and name Ash as his successor.**

 **And, yes, never fear. Just how and why Drake can name the next Champion of the Orange League will be answered in the future. Really, it involves a bunch of personal head canon on my part.**

 **More head canon in this story?**

 **Yes. Drake's Dragonite is a girl. Not only does it differentiate it from Lance's Dragonite, I just liked the idea.**

 **I also decided to make Drake and Lance brothers. I have always believed Drake was inspired by Lance, who up until the Orange Islands arc had not appeared in the anime. They even look somewhat similar, discounting the hair. So I decided to bite the bullet and make them brothers. Lance is the youngest of the pair and a far more talented Trainer, but he thinks the world of Drake.**

 **Which is why he is a bit testier in this chapter than he ever is in the anime. He can't quite believe his older brother is throwing in the towel.**

 **I think I have rambled enough. I apologize for the long A/N. Now you see why I left it for the end of the chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Any and all reviews are very much appreciated!**

 **Changeling10  
**


End file.
